Think About You
by 15Death
Summary: Dimanapun aku berada, semua memori tentangmu selalu bermain bak sebuah pertunjukan opera sabun di dalam anganku. Musim gugur, secangkir kopi, pejalan kaki, bunga Tulip, melihat mereka semua membuatku kembali mengingatmu. Mengingat di saat-saat kebersamaan kita berdua. Apa kau juga demikian? / Mind to RnR, please? / Special for celebrate Ichigo's birthday


TITE KUBO©BLEACH

THINK ABOUT YOU©15DEATH

WARNING: OOC, AU, MISS TYPO, EYD AMBURADUL, IDE PASARAN, MUDAH KETEBAK, ALUR TERLALU BURU-BURU, CAMPUR ADUK KAYA GADO-GADO :v

BLEACH MILIK KUBO-SENSEI. SAYA HANYALAH SEORANG FANS YANG MEMINJAM CHARA DI SANA.

CERITA INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA DAN MURNI DARI PIKIRAN SAYA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN CERITA, KEJADIAN, ATAU APAPUN ITU. ITU ADALAH HAL YANG TIDAK DISENGAJA.

NOTE: PARAGRAF YANG BERISI DENGAN HURUF ITALIC ADALAH FLASHBACK. KUHARAP TIDAK MEMBUAT KALIAN BINGUNG SAAT MEMBACANYA.

AKHIR KATA, HAPPY READING MINNA! FLAME IS NOT ACCEPTANCE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, SO PLEASE CLICK CLOSE BUTTON. SO SIMPLE SO EASY :v

* * *

Meski jarak membentang di antara kita, namun hati ini akan selalu terhubung di manapun kita berada.

* * *

Kuarahkan lensa kamera ini untuk mengabadikan benda-benda yang menarik minatku. Kue-kue lezat yang sangat kau sukai juga tak luput dari bidikan kamera. Kuamati hasil jepretan dengan seulas senyum. Entah kenapa ingatanku kembali berputar kepada dirimu. Sosok gadis yang bersemayam di dalam hati seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kembali kutarik koper berukuran sedang untuk mengikuti langkah panjangku. Roda-roda kecilnya menggelinding mulus di atas jalanan yang basah. Kuhirup udara musim gugur yang sangat kental. Warna-warna jingga-kecoklatan tampak memenuhi pepohonan.

' _Lihat! Mereka terlihat sepertimu, Ichigo'_

Suara feminin milikmu terputar dalam rekaman ingatanku. Kau membuatku terkekeh saat itu. Kembali kuamati dedaunan yang mempunyai warna senada dengan surai milikku. Kau selalu menyukai segala sesuatu berbau musim gugur. Karena hal itu mengingatkanmu akan diriku. Daun-daun coklat itu terbang terbawa angin. Sebuah memori kembali terputar di dalam otakku.

 _Saat itu kau menunjuk daun-daun yang berguguran tertiup angin. Senyumanmu menggembang, kau melepas genggaman tanganku secara sepihak. Berlarian kecil menuju taman. Kemudian, menari-nari seperti anak kecil di sana. Daun-daun yang jatuh mulai mengguyurmu bagaikan hujan._

' _Ichigo, kau tak mau memotretku?'_

 _Kau mulai bertanya dengan nada merajuk. Aku hanya tersenyum, 'Mengapa aku harus memotretmu jika aku bisa melihatmu secara langsung. Kau tahu, yang asli lebih menarik daripada hanya sekadar foto.' Dan yang kukatakan memang benar apa adanya._

 _Dapat kulihat wajah porselen milikmu mulai memerah. Kau terlihat sangat manis. Secara naluri segera kuangkat kamera milikku. Mencoba memfokuskan gambar, dan setelah mendapat pose yang sempurna aku segera mengabadikan dirimu. Suara jepretan kamera pun terdengar._

' _Hei!'_

 _Kau berseru kepadaku. Memprotes tindakanku yang memotret tiba-tiba. Aku tersenyum melihat foto dirimu. Dirimu dalam balutan jaket bulu berwarna cream, kau memakai rok di atas lutut bermotif kotak-kotak coklat, kaki kecilmu kau balut dengan stocking berwarna hitam, tak lupa sepatu boot yang berwarna senada dengan jaket yang kau pakai. Ekspresi wajahmu sedang melototiku dengan rona merah di wajah. Wajah meronamu sedikit tertutup oleh syal cream yang kau gunakan. Dengan background daun gugur membuatmu terlihat mempesona. Tanpa sadar aku sedikit terbengong memandangi dirimu di dalam foto._

' _Ichi, mengapa kau mengabaikanku?'_

 _Secepat kilat kau mengambil kamera dalam genggamanku. Mengotak-atiknya sebentar dan menemukan foto milikmu. Aku segera mendekatimu dan berbisik halus, 'Kau sangat cantik. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk mengabadikannya saat itu juga. Jika aku merindukanmu, aku hanya perlu melihatmu dari foto ini.'_

 _Kau mendongak menatap sepasang mataku. Wajah meronamu terlihat semakin memerah, detik berikutnya yang dapat kurasakan adalah rasa nyeri yang menjalar dari perutku. Sungguh itu pukulan yang sangat keras, 'Diam. Berhenti menggodaku Kurosaki!'_

 _Detik berikutnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan menggelengkan kepala. Manis. Dia benar-benar gadis yang manis. Catat. Aku sangat menyukai dirinya saat sedang salah tingkah._

Seulas senyum kembali terpatri. Setelah puas membidikkan kamera ke beberapa titik. Aku bergegas memasuki bandara. Hei, ingatkah kau? Hari ini adalah hari kepulanganku. Aku tersenyum dalam hati ketika mengingat wajahmu yang memberenggut ketika aku pergi meninggalkanmu.

Hari ini bandara terlihat sangat ramai. Orang-orang berjalan dengan cepat dari arah kiri dan kanan. Beberapa orang pun tak segan untuk berlari demi segera menemukan pesawatnya. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan. Sudah saatnya aku pergi.

Setelah menemukan tempat duduk di dalam pesawat, aku segera mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Bersandar nyaman sembari memandangi langit. Beberapa menit kemudian pesawat pun lepas landas. Awan-awan mulai membentuk gumpalan, terlihat seperti kapas. Alam bawah sadar pun menyeretku ke dalam lamunan. Mengingat dirimu yang berada di sana.

Seorang pramugari menyentakkanku dari angan. Wanita itu menawarkan segelas kopi hangat kepadaku. Seulas senyum kukembangkan untuknya, sembari menerima uluran kopi. Rasa hangat seketika menjalar di atas telapak tanganku yang serasa membeku. Aroma kafein menguap di udara. Menghirupnya membuat pikiranku menjadi rileks. Tanpa sadar dirinya kembali bermain di dalam ingatanku.

' _Pagi? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?'_

 _Seorang gadis tengah sibuk dengan beberapa alat memasak. Ia menyanggul tinggi rambutnya menyisahkan beberapa anak surai yang menjuntai, meng-cover wajah putihnya. Bibir mungil sewarna darah itu tertarik ke dua arah yang berbeda. Membentuk sebuah kurva di sana. Entah kenapa sekelebat pikiran nakal terlintas di kepalaku._

' _Boleh jika pagi ini aku memesan dirimu untuk sarapan?'_

 _Seketika kau menghadiahkan diriku pukulan keras di perut. Wajahmu memberenggut, 'Jangan menggodaku, Jeruk.'_

 _Aku hanya bisa meringis merasakan rasa nyeri di perutku. Kau pun terkikik melihat ketidakberdayaanku. Setelah melakukan sesuatu di depan kompor, kau pun segera menghampiriku dengan secangkir kopi di tanganmu._

' _Kopi kesukaanmu.'_

 _Kau meletakkan kopi itu di depanku. Kepulan asap tipis menguap di udara. Senyuman manis kembali kau lempar kepadaku. Kuangakat cangkirnya, meniup isinya untuk mengusir panas pada kopi. Aku menyesapnya pelan. Kau pun tersenyum dan mulai bertanya, 'Bagaimana?'_

 _Aku memandanginya dengan mengangguk-angguk, 'Pahit.'_

 _Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, 'Kau ini. Tentu saja kopinya pahit. Kukira kau suka kopi yang seperti ini.' Kau segera beranjak dari hadapanku, kembali memasak sarapan untuk kita berdua._

' _Kau tahu kenapa kopinya terasa pahit?'_

 _Kau menolehkan kepalamu, sedikit mengeryit tak mengerti. Aku pun menopang dagu di atas counter, kemudian memandangi dirimu intens, 'Karena gulanya berada di senyumanmu. Dan aku tak keberatan jika harus meminum kopi pahit ini setiap hari asal kau selalu tersenyum saat aku meminumnya.'_

 _Detik berikutnya tawamu meledak. Aku hanya melukis senyum di bibir. Setelah tawamu mereda kau pun segera bergelut dengan peralatan memasak, 'Okay, aku akan memasak omelet rice untuk sarapan.'_

Aku memandangi jam tangan. Memperhatikan jarumnya yang berputar. Tak lama kemudian pesawat yang kutumpangi mendarat dengan selamat. Aku segera pergi keluar dari pesawat, berjalan cepat hingga benar-benar keluar dari bandara. Aroma segar tercium di hidung. Menggetarkan hati ketika melihat pemandangan di sini.

"Tokyo. Aku pulang."

Rasa rindu kembali membuncah. Namun segera kutahan rasa yang mulai memanas di dalam hati ini. Aku segera menarik koper dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Selama perjalanan kusempatkan untuk memotret beberapa aktivitas orang-orang di sekitar.

Sudah berapa lama aku tak pulang? Padahal hanya beberapa bulan aku pergi, tapi kenapa serasa bertahun-tahun? Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiriku dan memberikanku beberapa potong roti secara cuma-cuma.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya. Anda sangat baik."

"Ah, tidak. Aku senang bisa memberikan beberapa roti ini kepada pejalan kaki sepertimu. Ini, bawalah beberapa untuk keluargamu."

"Astaga, terima kasih. Dia pasti sangat senang bisa memakan roti buatan Nyonya"

Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Anda sudah mempunyai istri?" Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadanya. Wanita itu membalas senyuman yang kulempar.

"Wanita itu sangat beruntung bisa bersanding dengan Anda. Semoga kalian bisa selalu bersama."

"Terima kasih, Nyonya. Kuharap juga seperti itu."

Setelah berbasa-basi, aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku. Beberapa pasang mata mulai melirikku. Aku memandangi mereka tanpa ekspresi. Lagi-lagi sebuah memori tentang dirinya kembali terputar.

 _Kulirik gadis yang berjalan di sampingku. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, wajah itu kembali memberenggut. Aku mulai menyamakan langkah dengannya._

' _Mengapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?'_

 _Ia mendengus, 'Memangnya aku memasang wajah seperti apa?'_

' _Memasang wajah penuh kerutan seperti seorang penyihir tua,' candaku namun ia malah mempercepat jalannya. Membuatku terheran-heran dengan sikap yang ia berikan. Aku kembali memutar otakku mencoba mengingat-ingat jika aku pernah membuat kesalahan padanya hari ini._

' _Hei, jelaskan padaku. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba marah kepadaku?'_

 _Ia tetap berjalan namun kini sedikit menghentak-hentak kakinya kesal. Ia diam, tak menjawabku. Bunyi cekikik terdengar dari segerombolan gadis yang tengah berjalan di sampingku sembari melirik dengan genit. Aku mengabaikan mereka dan kembali terfokus pada gadis di depanku. Aku terkejut, gadis itu malah melototi segerombolan gadis yang tadi melirikku. Dan bagai mendapat oase segar di tengah gurun pasir, aku akhirnya mengerti apa yang dirasakan kekasihku saat ini._

 _Aku pun segera mengejarnya, 'Ayolah jelaskan kepadaku mengapa kau marah?' Aku mencoba menggodanya._

 _Ia menghentikan kakinya tiba-tiba. Mata indahnya menatapku tajam, 'Kau pasti senang menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis genit itu bukan?' Astaga ia benar-benar marah. Ouch, atau harus kuganti kata marah dengan cemburu? Ya, ia sedang cemburu._

 _Segera kutarik pergelangan tangannya. Menarik dirinya untuk merapat. Ia menggeliat dan memberontak. Dengan pelan aku berbisik kepadanya, 'Jika aku bisa memikat perhatianmu kenapa aku harus senang menjadi pusat perhatian gadis yang bahkan aku tak mengenalnya?'_

' _Lepaskan aku, Kurosaki.'_

' _Ayolah jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau juga Nyonya Kurosaki di sini.' Ia menggeram kesal._

 _Oh, gadis ini masih belum luluh rupanya. Beberapa pasang mata mulai melihat kami, 'Kau tahu, tak akan ada seorang gadis manapun yang sanggup memikatku selain dirimu, sayang. Jadi berhenti mengabaikanku atau kau mau mendapat hukuman dariku?'_

 _Ia diam, lalu tersenyum mengejek, 'Ceh, bagaimana caramu menghukumku?'_

 _Sepertinya gadis ini ingin menantangku. As you wish my Queen, ucapku dalam hati. Aku menyeringai, kutarik ia untuk semakin merapat dengan tubuhku. Kutundukkan kepalaku. Dengan cepat kucium bibir mungilnya cepat. Tak lama dan dengan cepat aku segera menarik diri dan berjalan meninggalkannya._

 _Ia pun berbalik dengan wajah memerah padam. 'Jeruk bodoh!'_

 _Bang. Ia terlihat sangat manis. Kembali kulirik ia dengan melempar sebuah senyuman menawan._

Aroma kue-kue kembali tercium menggoda di udara. Aku segera menyiapkan kamera untuk memotret beberapa kue yang terpajang rapi di etalase. Tak lupa memotret beberapa foto _close-up_ orang-orang yang sedang beraktivitas di jalan. Setelah merasa cukup, aku pun menggantungkan kamera di leherku.

Aku kembali berjalan dengan mengamati toko-toko yang berjajar rapi di samping kiriku. Dan salah satu yang menarik minatku adalah sebuah toko bercat merah dadu dengan garis-garis berwarna violet. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat warna violet di sana. Dari kaca toko aku bisa melihat berbagai macam bunga di dalamnya.

Terlihat seikat bunga Tulip berwarna kuning di dalam vas yang berukuran besar. Seketika memori memalukan segera terlintas di dalam pikiran. Saat itu terjadi ketika kami berada di café.

 _Kami berada di dalam café. Dirinya duduk di sebrang dengan tegang, terbukti dirinya yang memainkan jemarinya berulang kali. Tak lupa iris indahnya melirik sesekali. Dan ketika matanya bersitatap denganku ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya mencari objek lain yang belum pernah ia lihat._

' _Ehm, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan.' Ia mulai menatapku. Menunggu suara keluar dari tenggorokkanku. Dengan mengangguk mantap aku segera mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas yang kubawa, 'Ini untukmu.'_

 _Ia terbengong melihat tindakanku. Tak ada yang bersuara, tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi hening. Akhirnya, aku berdehem untuk meredakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di kerongkongan._

' _Kudengar bunga Tulip melambangkan kesempurnaan cinta. Jadi-'_

 _Gadis di hadapanku tiba-tiba terkikik, tanpa sadar ia memotong ucapanku, 'Siapa yang mengatakannya?'_

 _Tiba-tiba muncul keringat dingin membasahi keningku. Apa ada yang salah?_

' _Aku.. membacanya di internet. Kemudian aku membelinya di toko bunga secara acak.'_

 _Gadis itu memperhatikan gelagat panikku. Dengan anggun ia mengambil bunga Tulip itu dari tanganku. Ia tersenyum menggoda, 'Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?'Aku menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Ia melirikku dengan tersenyum mengejek._

' _Apakah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo baru saja di tolak perasaannya?' Aku mengernyit tak mengerti. Gadis itu malah tertawa puas melihat ketidak tahuanku. Ia menopang dagu, memandangiku dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya._

' _Memang benar jika Tulip melambangkan kesempurnaan cinta. Tapi apa kau tahu? Bunga Tulip juga memiliki banyak warna. Dan warna kuning melambangkan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.'_

 _Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Wajahku terasa memanas. Astaga, ini sangat memalukan. Gadis itu masih memasang wajah mengejeknya. Dalam hati aku hendak melafalkan beberapa sumpah serapah._

' _Ichi, bisakah kau mendekat ke arahku?' Aku masih memasang wajah kesal, dengan terpaksa aku segera mendekatkan tubuhku padanya. Dengan cepat ia menarik kerah bajuku dan menempatkan bibir mungilnya tepat di sudut bibirku. Hanya tiga detik dan dia melepaskanku._

' _Terima kasih atas bunganya. Aku suka.' Ia mengalihkan matanya dariku. Perlahan kulihat semburat merah mulai merambat di pipinya. Aku tersenyum, sepertinya ia malu._

Aku tertawa. Menertawai kebodohanku saat itu. Astaga, kenapa aku bisa sangat bodoh? Tetapi biarlah, toh dirinya menyukaiku. Kembali kuamati tulisan yang menggantung di dekat pintu masuk. Dengan perlahan kuputar kenop pintunya, bunyi lonceng terdengar ketika pintu itu kubuka. Terlihat seorang wanita bersurai _caramel_ di sana.

Wanita itu membelakangiku. Entah mengapa aku seperti mengenalnya. Dan saat aku hendak bertanya wanita itu segera berbalik dan menatapku.

"Kurosaki- _kun_?"

Aku terkejut dengan reaksinya. Ia memekik seperti melihat hantu, "Inoue? Kau-"

Ia segera menghentikan kalimatku dengan sebuah jari telunjuk mengacung di depan wajahku, "Ssstt, perlu kukoreksi. Panggil aku Ishida sekarang. Namaku sekarang adalah Ishida Orihime."

Aku terbengong. Kemudian mengamati sebuah cincin putih terselip di jemari manisnya. Menyadari hal itu lantas aku pun tertawa, kemudian menyalaminya.

"Astaga, maafkan aku, Ino- ehm maksudku Ishida- _san_." Ia tersenyum lebar kepadaku.

"Mengapa kau tak mengabariku?" Aku bertanya dan ia hanya meringis.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menghubungimu. Bahkan Uryuu, tak mempunyai kontakmu."

Aku mengingat-ingat dan kembali tersenyum, "Oh, maafkan aku. Aku ingat jika Ishida tak memiliki nomor kontakku. Jadi, sejak kapan Ishida Uryuu berani melamarmu?"

"Ah, lima bulan lalu dia datang melamarku, kemudian tiga bulan berikutnya dia menikahiku," jawabnya dengan suara riang gembira.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua. Maaf tak bisa hadir dalam hari paling penting kalian." Orihime tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepadaku.

"Jadi, kau sekarang membuka toko bunga?"

"Ya. Uryuu tidak mengizinkanku membuka toko kue. Astaga, aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksudnya," ujarnya dengan wajah kecewa. Aku bernapas legah. Untuk suatu alasan aku mendukung keputusan Ishida. Aku hanya bisa meringis dalam senyum.

"Dia mungkin mempunyai maksud lain." Orihime mengangguk dengan jawabanku, kemudian tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau mau membeli bunga?"

Aku mengangguk dan kembali berputar-putar di dalam toko bunga milik Orihime. Ia berjalan mengekor dan menjelaskan beberapa macam jenis bunga di dalam toko miliknya. Semua penjelasan Orihime seakan menguap di udara. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu mengerti dengan masalah yang berkaitan dengan bunga. Tiba-tiba ada salah satu bunga yang menarik minatku.

"Bunga ini terlihat cantik." Tunjukku pada salah satu bunga di hadapanku.

"Oh, bunga itu adalah Aster Ungu."

Orihime mengangkat satu tangkai, menghirup aroma bunga itu dengan serius. Ia mengulas senyum simpul dan menatapku, "Apa ini untuknya?" Aku hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia pasti sangat senang. Apa warna ini mengingatkanmu padanya?" Entah kenapa suara Orihime terdengar sendu. Aku memilih melirik ke arah jendela memandang keluar tanpa beniat menjawab pertanyaannya. Orihime melirikku kemudian ia tersenyum dan langsung berbalik.

"Aku akan segera membungkusnya."

Aku hanya melihat kepergian Orihime. Dengan cepat kubuang napas pasrah dan segera menyusulnya. Dia telah selesai membungkus bunga itu. Dengan cepat ia memberikannya kepadaku, "Berapa?"

Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sembari menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, "Gratis. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena membahasnya." Ia tersenyum sungkan. Aku tertawa.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang katakan padaku berapa harga yang harus kubayar untuk bunga cantik ini?" Orihime memasang wajah tak suka.

"Ayolah." Ia merajuk tak menyukai kekeras kepalaanku. Aku kembali menggeleng.

"Aku harus membayarnya, Ishida- _san_."

Menyerah. Akhirnya ia membiarkanku membayar bunga itu dengan setengah harga. Setelah puas dia pun tersenyum mengiringi kepergianku. Aku segera keluar dari sana.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, membelai surai jinggaku hingga menyerupai jilatan api. Aku mengeratkan jaket demi menghalau dingin yang menyengat kulit. Pandanganku beralih pada bangunan tinggi yang berdiri angkuh di tengah kota. Seulas senyum kembali terpasang, namun perih kembali terasa di dalam dada. Dengan mantap aku melanjutkan perjalananku yang tertunda.

Hari tak terasa telah berubah menjadi sore. Tanpa mau membuang waktu lagi aku segera memanggil taksi. Melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kendaraan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit, aku telah sampai di tempat yang kutuju.

Terpaku. Aku diam sembari memandangi bangunan tinggi penuh kaca dan bernuansa putih ini. Tak terasa aku telah menahan napas, kakiku tiba-tiba bergetar halus. Kubuang napasku panjang dan dengan mantap aku segera memasuki bangunan ini. Beberapa orang di dalamnya menyapaku dan memberi salam selamat datang. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi sapaan mereka. Kembali aku berjalan menuju lift. Menekan beberapa nomor untuk sampai di tujuan akhir.

Suara dentingan lift membuat sekujur tubuhku bergetar. Rasa dingin melingkupi telapak tanganku. Setelah sampai di lantai 11, pintu lift segera terbuka. Sebuah lorong panjang kini menyapaku. Beberapa lampu temaram tak dapat menerangi langkah. Hanya sinar senja dari sang mentari yang masuk melewati jendela bening di sampingku. Beberapa kamar telah terlewati dan sampailah aku di kamar 1514.

Aku menarik dan membuang napas panjang. Kemudian memantapkan hati sebelum memutar kenop pintunya. Pintu itu berdecit pelan, perlahan aku segera masuk. Kubiarkan koper dan kamera kuletakkan di sudut ruangan.

Aku kembali berjalan. Mataku mendapati sebuah ranjang dan _buffet_ kecil di sana. Hatiku seakan tersayat ketika mendapati seseorang duduk termangu di atas ranjang. Kupasang senyuman di wajah. Mataku berubah sendu. Aku segera mendekatinya, dirinya yang tengah menatap pemandangan senja.

Kuusap kepalanya lembut, "Aku pulang, Rukia." Suaraku bergetar saat memanggil nama indahmu. Kau tak segera menoleh. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tindakanmu. Secangkir air putih yang sedari tadi kau genggam kini kau angkat untuk kau teguk isinya. Namun kau malah mau menjatuhkannya. Dengan sigap aku segera menangkap kedua telapak tanganmu, menggenggam kedua tanganmu dengan erat. Dan karena itu kau akhirnya menatapku.

Segera kuletakkan cangkir itu di atas _buffet_ , kuletakkan bunga Aster Ungu itu di atas pangkuanmu. Kau menatapku seperti orang linglung, "Siapa?"

Satu kata itu meluncur mulus dari bibirmu. Kau masih menatapku dengan pandangan kosong. Seperti biasa aku selalu mengingatkan dirimu atas diriku, "Aku adalah suamimu, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan kau adalah istriku, Kurosaki Rukia."

Kau menatapku heran, "Suami?"

Kembali kau bertanya dengan wajah polos. Aku memandangi wajahmu pilu. Hatiku serasa diremas, mataku mulai terasa panas, dan detik berikutnya pandanganku samar karena air mata yang kutahan di pelupuk.

"Suami adalah pria yg menjadi pasangan hidup resmi seorang wanita - atau: istri."

Kembali kau memandangiku tak mengerti. Pandanganmu beralih pada sebuket bunga yang baru saja kubeli di perjalanan. Seketika kau membentuk sebuah senyum seperti anak kecil. Kau mengangkat bunga itu tinggi-tinggi. Membawanya mengitari udara di atasmu. Sungguh, aku merasa hancur ketika melihat dirimu seperti ini.

"Hahaha…" kau tertawa lepas. Jemari kecilmu mulai memetik tiap mahkota bunga itu. Tak kuat, akhirnya aku meneteskan air mata. Menarikmu dalam dekapan hangatku. Menenggelamkan dirimu dalam tubuh hangatku.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia."

Menangis. Benar. Aku menangis sambil memeluk tubuhmu erat. Aroma lavender terus mengguar dari tubuhmu yang kini berubah kurus. Pandanganmu kacau, bahkan kini kau sulit untuk sekadar berkonsentrasi. Aku sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Ya, sejak dirimu menderita penyakit ini. _Alzheimer_ , begitulah aku menyebutnya dalam bahasa medis. Sebuah usapan lembut terasa menyusuri kepalaku, "Kenapa… kau menangis?"

Suara serakmu menyadarkanku. Aku segera menatapmu, "Rukia? Kau mengingatku?"

Selalu seperti ini. Detik yang lalu kau melupakanku, namun pada detik berikutnya kau tiba-tiba mengingatku. Kau memandangi wajahku dengan wajah tersiksa. Tanpa kau larang air mata itu mulai mengalir dari pelupuk. Kau memelukku erat.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menderita."

Aku memeluknya erat, dengan cepat aku menggeleng. "Aku tak menderita, sayang. Aku sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu."

"Aku istri yang sangat idiot, Ichigo. Apa ada seorang istri yang membuat suaminya sengsara?"

Aku menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada. Ia menangis, menumpahkan rasa ketidak puasannya kepadaku, "Bisa melihatmu tertawa itu sudah cukup bagiku. Bisa melihat wajahmu itu sudah cukup bagiku. Jangan pernah mengatakan jika kau istri yang idiot atau apapun kata kasar lainnya pada dirimu sendiri. Kau adalah istriku, pendamping hidupku, wanita yang sangat berarti untukku, Rukia."

Ia masih menangis, aku hanya mengusap surainya lembut. Setelah berubah tenang, aku mulai memperhatikan wajahmu.

"Hei, kau mau roti?"

Aku berbisik lembut, menawarkan roti yang kudapat. Kau mengangkat alismu tinggi. Segera kubuka bungkusan roti yang kudapat di perjalanan. Dengan lembut aku mulai menyuapimu, "Sangat enak. Kau membeli dimana?"

"Seseorang memberikannya padaku."

Rukia tertawa lepas. Tangannya mengusap lembut wajahku, "Dia sangat baik kepadamu. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya." Aku tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam tangan Rukia yang berada di wajahku. Membawanya turun untuk kukecup.

Mata seindah lembayung itu menatap buket bunga di pangkuannya, "Astaga, ada apa dengan bunga ini?" ia membulatkan matanya, "Apakah aku yang melakukan hal ini?" Dengan cepat ia menaruh bunga Aster Ungu itu di dalam vas bunga.

"Maaf telah merusak bunga cantik pemberianmu, Ichigo. Aku tak menyadarinya." Ia memasang wajah menyesal. Aku mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Kukecup keningnya lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Apa kau lelah menungguku seharian ini?" Ia diam. Tatapannya menyiratkan jika ia kebingungan. Rukia selalu lupa apa yang ia lakukan sebelum ini. Ia memasang wajah sedih dan hampir menangis. Aku pun segera berbicara lembut.

"Sudah, sekarang tidurlah. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan."

Dengan lembut aku mencoba membaringkan dirinya. Rukia menatapku dengan pandangan sedih. Saat aku hendak beranjak dari sana, sepasang tangan ringkih memegangi pakaianku. Mencegah kakiku untuk berjalan menjauh. Aku terdiam menunduk. Kemudian kembali duduk di sampingnya. Seulas senyum kembali terpatri di bibir pucat Rukia, kuusap lembut kepalanya.

Ia mengatakan agar aku tetap berada di sampinya hingga dirinya tertidur. Aku tersenyum dan mengusap wajahnya. Kami bercerita. Aku mulai menunjukkan beberapa foto yang kuambil saat perjalanan keluar negeri. Dia tersenyum sembari memandangi foto-foto itu. Hingga detik berikutnya suasana berubah menjadi hening. Hanya suara jarum jam yang memenuhi ruang.

Kau pun menggerakkan tangan ringkihmu. Menggenggam tanganku erat disisi tubuhmu.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Aku diam memandanginya. Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Apa kau mencintai diriku yang seperti ini?"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku menyukai segala hal tentang dirimu. Aku menyukai seperti apapun dirimu." Ia tersenyum, air mata kembali terbentuk di sudut matanya.

"Kalau begitu coba katakan, _Aishiteru_." Matanya perlahan semakin menutup. Aku memandanginya pilu. Namun kupaksa bibir ini untuk terus tersenyum.

" _Aishiteru_ Rukia"

Ia tersenyum. Setetes air jatuh dari mata, "Syukurlah. Syukurlah." Kembali kau ulang kata-kata itu hingga matamu mulai meredup.

"Aku bahagia mendengarnya. Aku beruntung jatuh cinta padamu."

Aku mengusap wajahmu, kembali air mataku menetes, "Aku juga beruntung bisa mendapatkan wanita sepertimu."

Ia menatapku dan tersenyum bahagia, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo."

Aku tersenyum sembari membalas menatap matanya. "Sekarang tidurlah."

" _Oyasumi_ Ichigo _._ "

Bibirnya tersenyum damai. Mata indahnya tertutup erat, kukecup keningnya lama. Air mata tak henti-hentinya untuk terus menentes. Aku terus berada di samping Rukia. Dan yang tidak kuketahui adalah Rukia telah menghembuskan napas untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

Jika aku harus memilih untuk bernapas atau mencintaimu, maka akan kugunakan napas terakhirku untuk mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

_FIN_

07.

.

Absurd? Apa kalian menikmatinya? Kuharap kalian mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Maaf jika ini tidak terlalu jelas. Di fict ini saya hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan (momen) Ichigo ketika bersama dengan Rukia (Ditandai dengan Flashback *plak*). Hingga akhirnya saya mengantarkan Ichigo kembali kepada kenyataan. Yah, di sini Rukia saya bikin kena Alzheimer. *kejam*

Apa sebelumnya kalian sudah bisa menebak alur ceritanya bakalan seperti ini? Haduh, jujur saya juga nggak tega pas bikinnya. T_T *Dipeluk Ichi* *plak*

Haha~ Ini fict special untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya Ichigo. ^_^ Jadi, saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Review kalian sangat membantu untuk saya. Jika ada saran atau keripik- eh ralat; keritik *plak* akan saya terima dengan lapang dada. xD Hahaha~

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk,

 _Darries, Haruna Aoi, Izumi Kagawa, Delalice._

Karena sudah me-review fic-fic saya ^_^

Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di Fic selanjutnya, ya!


End file.
